


Playing Doctor

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Playing Doctor, Wounded Derek Hale, Wounded!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watches over a wounded Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

Stiles had been taking care of Derek for the past few days, ever since a particularly nasty fight with a rival pack that had found their way into Beacon Hills and made the alpha not heal like normal. He had disregarded school for the most part, devoting almost all his time tending to the other’s wounds and doing homework.

It wasn’t until the third day that he was in the loft that Derek began to stir, cracking open an eye.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, cracking an eye open to look at him.

“Playing doctor,” Stiles answered.


End file.
